Paper Airplanes
by There's Nothing on the Radio
Summary: Draco is in a coma after a incident and now He and Harry live in London, trying to avoid the constant threat of Voldermort's minions and lead normal, human lives. Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The rain lightly tapped on the roof of a small, old building in London. Two stories up, a dim light resonated through transparent white curtains. Inside a pale young man lay in bed, motionless. Golden blond hair hovering over a long white bandage on his forehead, rose tinted lips, scattered scars across his face. His breath was short and sparse as his pulse. He lay in a small iron framed bed atop a old, almost rotting wooden floor. White, cracked, coarse walls tinted with the yellow of age surrounded him in this one room apartment. A candle, by his bed side on a night stand was the only form of light besides the stars, which seemed to shine a little less brightly on this room then all others. The door knob turned slowly and in stepped a cloaked figure soaking wet, with a large brown bag in it's arms. Setting the bag on a table, it turned to the door and locked it's many locks (6 to be exact). The hood of the cloak was let down revealing a young man. Tall and slender, scruffy black hair contrasting with majestic emerald eyes. He looked over at the man in the bed and smiled a awkward smile. He removed the cloak from his person and retrieved the brown bag and headed towards the bed. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and set the bag down on the floor next to him.

"It's raining..." The man said taking the cold blonds hand in his, "You will never believe what happened today" he said beginning to remove the bandage over the mans forehead, "I saw Ron today in the city. He and Hermione got a divorce, but he is doing well and is engaged to some blond woman. Her name escapes me but she is a pretty girl, they will have nice children..if they last long enough" he said smiling.

He looked at the blond as if expecting a smile but still consciously knowing that, that was impossible. He couldn't, and never will smile at even the funniest of jokes. He would never react to any sort of emotion wether it be anger, sadness, happiness, or even love.

"Anyway" He said trying to fight back the tears, "I talked to the landlord. We have until this Friday to pay the rent. I don't know how we are gonna do it but we will, I promise. He's been so nice to us lately, letting us skip out on payments, but I guess like everything his generosity must end." The dark haired boy chuckled a little to himself, " It would be nice to just use magic and make some money, or heal your wounds so we could just get out of here but with all the Death Eaters, that's the last thing we need" He said looking at Draco, waiting for him to speak.

But...he just laid there on the bed, eyes closed, no recognition being shown that he even heard what the other man was saying. The other man clutched his hands in his lap. His head hung low as he gave up fighting it and let the tears fall.

"I know you told me not but...I miss you...Draco I miss you" he said clenching his teeth, "But...I must be strong..." he looked up at Draco with a smile, tears still running down his face, "For the both of us."

He looked out the window at the dark night sky. The rain still beating on the roof of the small building. The flickering flame of the candle casting shadows all around the modest room. He grasped Draco's hand again.

"Did I tell you it was raining...?" He said in a whisper.

(A/N: Yeah I know it's short but it will get longer I promise )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry shakily opened his eyes and raised his head off of the bed. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a yawn; looking around the room before a look of pure dread was smeared across his face.

"Work...Ms. Goonts...I'M LATE...!" Harry screamed as he jumped up from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

With a tooth brush in one hand, his bag in the other, a piece of toast in his mouth and his shoes half on, Harry Potter opened the door to the apartment and slammed it just as quickly. Slowly the door opened again and Harry's head popped in.

"Sorry...I love you" Harry said with a mouth full of toast.

His bike wheels clicked on the pavement as he sped around cars and people. His gold and red scarf wafted in the breeze as he peddled through the city. He looked up at the sky. Grey and filled with thick clouds threatening rain at any second.

"Shit" Harry thought as he peddled even faster now, to get to work remotely on time, and beat the rain. He rounded a corner where he saw a familiar stout woman watering her flowers. Thick curly red hair and a tendency to help everyone yet take no prisoners when push came to shove. Just like Mrs. Weasley, well at least that is who he compared this woman too. She had a face of one who had seen much in her long life, but overall didn't look a day over 45.

"Hi Mrs. Florence" he called out to the woman.

"Hello Harry, late again are ya?" She yelled after him waving her hand wildly in the air.

"As always" He yelled going down a hill, her cheerful laughter fading and what sounded like "Your punctuality will be the death of you"

"Morning Mr. Luther" he yelled from up the street.

A old man sitting in a rocking chair on his stoop woke up rather violently to the sound of Harry calling him. He looked up the street to see Harry's frame closing in fast. Mr. Luther chuckled to himself and slapped his knee.

"That ol' bat Ms. Goonts is gonna fire your arse you keep being late" he yelled after him as he turned the corner.

"God can't these people get off of my back" Harry thought playfully, "But there nice, I don't know how I would get through this without them. Ever since I lost most contact with Hermione and Ron...STUPID...why didn't I get your number when I saw you the other day. Leave it to me to mess things up."

Harry turned another sharp corner, raven locks billowing in the air. He came to a tall building, made almost entirely of glass and metal, a tall statue of the Greek God Hermes on it. Harry had never gotten use to how mammoth this building was. Not that he hadn't seen a fairly large building before, he went to Hogwarts, but this looked like it went on forever as if it could touch the sky at any moment. This was Joshlin & Hornet Inc. Harry chained up his bike to a tree and rushed into the building. He ran, almost slipping across the reflective floor towards the elevator. The doors were inching closer and closer together.

"Hold the lift, hold the lift...wait, WAIT!" He screamed.

A hand went in between the doors giving Harry enough time to make it to the elevator. He stepped into the elevator panting. Saying something that resembled a thank you in between breathes. He looked up to see a familiar face.

"Lilla! You're a life saver."

"You bloody best believe."

Lilla was a tall regal woman. With a multitude of braids, and mocha colored skin. She had big brown eyes and carried herself with a sense that...well...

"Mrs. Goonts is gonna get you, you know that right? This is the fifth time you have been late for work and I wouldn't be surprised if she..."

"Fired me? Yeah I know." Harry interrupted, for a moment remembering how Hermione would always chastise him, but Lilla was no where as serious as Hermione.

"Well if you really knew you wouldn't be late all the time no would you. You know _Ms. Bitchy Mcbitch Fit _don't play around when it comes to punctuality. It's a blessing from God almighty she hadn't kicked your arse to the curb yet.", Harry sighed and removed his glasses from his face to clean them with a piece of cloth from his pocket, "Lillia four, Harry zero" She said making a circle with her thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah, ok Lilla . Hey you gonna...?"

"Take it" she said handing him a half drunken cup of coffee.

"Thank you so much you're..."

"A life slaver I know" she said as the lift reached their floor and the doors opened, "Good luck with Bitchy Mc. Bitch Fit, and you owe me one twenty-five for that coffee!" She yelled after him.

"Ok" Harry called back bolting through many rows of cubicles.

"Plus tax!" .

Harry came to his cubicle and took one last sip of the coffee before sitting down at his desk to start working. He put on his head set and went to press a blinking red button on the phone when his eye caught a glimpse of a photo of Him, Hermione, and Ron. It was from their fourth year at Hogwarts. All in their traditional robes smiling happily in the common room. Harry stared at this picture for a long while, a nostalgic smile tracing across his face. He rested his head in his hand as he recalled the years gone by.

"MR. POTTER!" a loud booming voice rang from over him.

Harry jumped at the sound of it, scattering papers every which way. He slowly turned around in his office chair slowly. A tall, round, woman. A nest of what was classified as _hair _by the rest of the population propped up on her head glared down upon him through multitudes of drifting paper. A currish expression on her face only complimented the arrogance and bigotry that littered her voice.

"Mr. Potter this is the fourth..."

"Fifth" Harry interrupted.

"Fifth time that you have been late. I'm am getting quite agitated at your complete lack of respect for the curfew that as been set by this establishment." She scolded Harry, whom was paying more attention to the scattered particles of dust in the air, "Mr. Potter do you hear me?"

"Yes Professor Snape" Harry said with a sigh"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean yes, yes Mrs. Goonts" He corrected hastily.

She gave him a strange look before turning around and walking out of his cubicle.

"And clean up this awful mess. This isn't your home, you must keep it neat at all times"

Harry sneered at her back before turning to his desk. He glanced at the picture again before pulling his wand out of his desk.

"See what you've done to me?" He said with a smile reminiscing about his time at Hogwarts.

"And she was all _..respect for the curfew set by this establishment..._" Harry said imitating his boss.

He and Lilla were seated outside their favorite café, under the cool shade of a medium sized tree. Lilla continued.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Lilla asked looking at her magazine.

"I don't know, but I doubt she knew what she was talking about" Harry answered sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms, "Why do you think she hates me so much?"

"Because unlike you she hasn't had a sexual encounter since that night of prom when she got drugged up by some drunken lunatic named Earl?"

"Seriously why do you think?" Harry said laughing.

"Personally I'd be mad too if I were to give you a job..."

"That doesn't pay to well" Harry interrupted.

"Wether it pays good or not, she is giving you money to do a specific task and if you don't do it of course she will be agitated." Lilla answered now looking at Harry.

"Well I just think she hates me"

"Well if you say so, I'm still sticking with my _sexual encounter_ theory" she said turning her attention back to her magazine.

"Are you ready to order?" A gentile masculine voice spoke with the up most civility.

"Yes..I'll have black coffee, no sugar, no creme" Lilla said.

"And I'll..." Harry paused as he looked up.

A gentle smile poised on an immaculate face. Rich, lightly curled, cinnamon locks draped over aquatic blue eyes. Harry's emeralds of sight gazed into his pools of sapphire. The heat rose in Harry's cheeks tinting them red with embarrassment as Lilla called his name bringing him back to reality.

"Um...nothing...thanks..." He answered looking down at the geometric pattern of the table cloth.

"I suggest...a mocha flavored espresso" he said staring at Harry.

"Umm no...that's ok I..."

"I insist" He cut Harry off.

Harry looked back at him and was once again entranced by the majestic combination of those sapphire eyes and soft smile. The man turned from Harry and began to walk away towards the inside of the café.

"What was that?" Lilla asked looking at Harry.

"What was what...that...oh it was nothing" Harry just managed to get out choking on his words.

"Whatever Harry...just go for it" Lilla said with a sigh.

"Go for what?"

"Don't play stupid Harry we both saw the way you looked at that guy, stopping being such a pansy and go for it"

"Pansy..what do you mean pans..."

"Shut up he's coming back"

Harry quickly bit his lip as out of the corner of his eye he saw him coming back. The man set down their orders and gave Harry another smile as he went to cater to another table.

Harry went to pick up his cup when he noticed a little folded piece of paper on the saucer at which the coffee cup was on. He picked it up, Lilla asking what it was, and unfolded it.

It read; Ryan 433-2776.

"Ryan..." Harry said to himself.

"What?" Lilla asked snatching the paper out of his hands.

"His name is Ryan" Harry said.

"I can see that" Lilla answered, "Well looky here a number, yeah you should defiantly go for it"

"Lilla..."

"Don't Lilla me, just do it will do you some good. Just might take your mind off of that bitch we call a employer" she said tossing the paper onto the table.

Harry sighed; picking up the paper off of the table and placing it in his back pocket. He picked up his cup and took a small sip. The warmth of the liquid slid down his throat, relieving the stress of work, and his troubles with Draco's condition, and he had to admit. The espresso wasn't that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry walked down the hallway towards his apartment, the little piece of paper opened in his hand. The sight of Ryan's smile was engraved in his mind, his voice replaying in his head over and over again. Harry folded the letter and put it and his hands in his pockets. He was with Draco, all he would ever want, and he had to remember that.

He put the key in the keyhole and twisted the door knob. He looked around at the palace he called a home. His eyes were met with the same old stalk white walls with scattered cracks. The same rotted wood floor, and the same small iron bed in the middle of the room with his love jailed in a dreamless sleep. He walked over to Draco and ran his fingers through his hair. He took his index finger and traced it around his face and onto his lips. He looked at Draco for a moment before bending over and giving him a soft, sensual peck on the lips. He raised his head from him and decided it was a proper time to make dinner.

He sat at the table; eating and watching Draco sleep. This is all he ever did. He went to work, eat, and watched Draco sleep before he himself collapsed into slumber. He had to admit, although he loved Draco this routine did get demanding on the emotional psyche. All he had to live for were the memories of what he and Draco used to be. All he had were the times at which he and Draco shared passionate nights and glee filled days. All he had was himself.

* * *

Harry shakily woke up, his head rested on Draco's chest. He positioned his head so that he was looking up at Draco's face, rigid and imperial even in sleep. Harry smiled at this and kissed him gently on his chin. Draco stirred a little in his sleep and brought Harry closer to him.

"Still here I see" Draco said mid yawn.

"And why wouldn't I be" Harry answered, kissing Draco's chest.

"Well you always did have a habit of running away from me"

"Like hell I did Malfoy!"

"Calm down, calm down" Draco said with a chuckle, "Im only kidding"

"Well that doesn't make it better"

"You Gryffindors, all courageous in the spot light, but when you go off stage your act ends and the littlest thing can set you off"

Harry jumped up from his arms and the began to wrestle. White sheets and downy pillows being tossed around in the fairly large bed. The sound of playful laughter filling the dormitory(everyone else was already at breakfast). Harry pushed Draco down on the bed and straddled him. He looked Draco in the eyes, green meeting silver, and slowly leaned in and kissed him on his lips. Their lips stayed connected as Draco sat up slowly, his hand meeting Harry's cheek. Their kiss, filled with a passion and desire, as their lips danced; rose tinted lips of two lovers. Draco pushed his body wait on Harry bringing him down on the bed easily his kisses beginning to travel down Harry's neck. Harry ran his fingers through golden locks, Draco's lips trailed father and father down. Neck, collar bone, chest, abdomen and lower. Harry moaned as begin to understand one more reason why he loved Draco so much.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly before quickly shutting them again. He felt if he didn't wake up he could stay in his little dream world where he and Draco were. Where Draco wasn't stuck in this endless sleep, where they didn't live in this filth they called home, that everything was the way they had planned it to be...as close to perfect as possible. He opened his eyes again surveying the dreadful room around him. He sat up and ran his hand across the table slamming his plate into a wall next to him. He looked over at Draco, lying peacefully in bed. Harry only wished he could be so lucky. He envied Draco for the fact that he could sit there and just sleep his troubles away, not having to worry about anything that was going on in life. Yet he knew Draco probably envied him. Being confined to your bed as life passes you by, having to know the fact you will never get the time back that you lost. Harry went over the wall and began picking up the broken dishes, and heading to the kitchen; throwing them in the trash. He leaned himself against the counter and sighed deeply as he looked up to the ceiling. His eyes transfixed on the vapid light fixture in the middle.

"Well...I know I don't talk to you much, and judging by were I have gone and what I have done I'm the last person to ask you for something. I mean I'm a wizard, I'm gay, I swear, I don't go to church, I'm not even entirely sure if you are there...but...please...bring him back to me. It's my last plee, it's all I want. If you are as loving as some of these damned muggles say then you'll do this for me, please. He doesn't deserve this...I need him" Harry said with a quiet voice.

He looked down at his feet atop grimy white tiles. In a fluid motion he lifted his weight off of the counter and headed out of the kitchen to Draco's bed. He bent over and whipped a piece of hair from his face and brought his sheets up onto his body, tucking him in so to speak. Harry picked up a blanket off the ground and went over to the wooden chair. He snuggled up with the baby blue blanket and closed his eyes, letting sleep take hold.

* * *

"Hello this Harry Potter" Harry said in a happy tone that was obviously fake, "I'm calling about your payment that was due...oh...your cat died...I see...um well we still need to have this payment or we will have to repossess...you did pay...oh. Excuse me for a moment let me look up your history..."Harry said fumbling threw papers and folders and other documents.

"Branes...Branes...Branes...BRANES found it" Harry said under his breath, "Ok Mr...Mrs. Branes I have your file and...Oh I'm sorry we have no record of you...well ma'am you see...ok there is no need to...well excuse me but...Oh yeah well fuck you too,you..." At the sound of the dial tone Harry angrily hung up the phone. Throwing his hands behind his head, he leaned back in his office chair and stared at the large rectangular fluorescent light above him.

Harry had enough on his mind that he didn't need to deal with trailer trash rejects whom couldn't pay their debts. These thoughts ran through his mind along with the occasional glimpse of Ryan's pure, innocent face. Then quickly as that had came it was gone and replaced with the thought of Draco, which brought Harry a mixture of feelings that he to thi sday hasn't been able to sort out. He loved Draco, no doubt about it, but there is only so much one can take. Not being able to feel his warm embrace is one thing that Harry had to unwillingly deal with all of the time. Further more, having to see him in such a sad state day after day...at this moment it was too much for the young wizard to handle.

"This is a work place Mr. Potter not your living room"

Harry fell back in his chair uttering a mixture of I'm sorry and it will never happen again before hitting the ground in a loud_ thump_. Ms. Goonts glared at him out fo the corner of her eye before up turning her nose and walking past his cubicle. Lilla came in just as soon as she Ms. Gootns had left.

"Well that sounded pleasant" Lilla said leaning against the wall of Harry's cubical.

"How long were you there?" Harry asked picking his chair off of the floor.

"Long enough to know it's only a matter of time before your hi-lighting the classifieds again. Here take this" she said handing him a styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Harry said taking a sip, "Hey this is..."

"Chocolate espresso? Yeah I know, I just thought you might like it" she said with a smile.

"Lilla I know I say this to much but you're a life saver." he said with a smile.

"Yeah I know. Well I have to get back to work, how about we go out sometime, you know like we haven't done in over a month?"

"I'm not sure, let me see about it and I'll get back to you"

"Ok, you better call me, along with some else whom I think would very much appreciate a call anytime now" she said walking down the seemingly endless path of cubicle walls.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked picking his head up towards her but she was already gone.

* * *

The wheels of Harry's bike clicked and clacked on the old cobblestone road as he steadily made his way home. He looked up at the sun through raven locks and the porous foliage of the trees. The sun filtered down through the leaves, hitting his face and the rest fo his body. He put his eyes back on the road in front of him as he was almost home and for once couldn't wait to be there; it had been a hectic day. Once again, Ryan's face returned to his mind and a smile traced across his face. Then once again, Draco came again and that smile was soon disbursed.

"Harry Dear!" Mrs. Florence called from up the road.

"Yes Mrs. Florence?" Harry said back, his bike now slowly coming towards her.

"Could you spare a little time and..."

"Yes Mrs. Florence." Harry said with a smile, getting off of his bike and taking two boxes of the three she had in her arms.

"Thank you dear, you're an angel. Unlike that lazy husband of mine."

"Mrs. Florence, he works all day you must give him a break."

"And I don't? Why I could sell a bunch of fruit and such to people in half the time it would take him to figure out how to use a vacuum!"

Harry let out a chortle as Mrs. Florence lead him into her house and to the kitchen. The decor of the house reminded Harry of the burrow. The old fashioned, down home, comforting feel. The hospitality that Mrs. Florence showed as she offered him a glass of lemonade also reminded him of the Weasley hospitality he had become so accustomed too in his younger years. Mrs. Florence came back to the kitchen table and set down a glass in front of Harry and took a seat in the chair across from him.

"What's wrong Harry Dear?" Mrs. Florence asked, "You seem a bit under the weather sweety"

"Oh no, it's nothing just some trouble at work that's all. It's nothing you'd be interested in." Harry answered, knowing full well there was way more to it then that.

"Are you sure? You know I'm here if you need me for anything including just to listen."

"Yes, I know, and I promise when the time comes I will come to you." Harry answered, filling his mouth with lemonade as to give a brief pause in the conversation.

"Harry...?" Mrs. Florence continued after a moment, "Do you know what it is like to be in love?"

"What!" Harry answered almost choking on his lemonade.

"In love Harry. Ever since the day I met you, you have always been so...gloomy in a way, as if something has happened to you and at your age I just assumed it had to do with matters of the heart."

Harry sighed before he began to speak, "Well...I have been in love. In fact I am. I don't want to go into details but...I have been waiting for this person for a long time now and..." Harry paused and got up from the table and placed himself in front of a open window behind Mrs. Florence, "I think I'm starting to move on. I've had these feelings for awhile, but now someone else has come into the picture, someone who at first glance I knew they were an amazing person" He smiled at the thought of Ryan's gentile face, "But...I'm still holding out for this one person. Am I a bad person for thinking this?" He asked turning towards her.

"No Harry, not at all dear" She said going over to him and pulling him into a warm embrace, "Everyone feels this way one time or another. As much as people would like it to be, love isn't always eternal. If left unattended, it slowly drifts away from your heart until a new love fills the gap left behind. You have been waiting for awhile, and I'm sure you love whomever this person maybe but...sometimes it's just best to move on, see what else is out there."

"Thank you Mrs. Florence" he said resting his head on the shorter woman's shoulder. For a brief second the same warmth he felt from one of those unintentional bear hugs Mrs. Weasley used to give him coursed through his body.

"Anytime deary...now would you like something to eat?" She asked pulling away from the hug.

"No I should head home, had a long day today" he said beginning to head out of the kitchen.

"That damned Ms. Goonts?"

"You know it" he said turning his head towards her with a smile.

Harry walked outside, the sounds singing birds meeting his ears. He grabbed hold of his bicycle handles beginning to mount the bike and make his way back home when he hesitated. He took out a cell phone and a crumpled up piece fo paper out of the back pocket of his black pants. He straightened out the paper and looked at it before dialing a number on his phone. It rang four time and just as he was about to hang it up...

"...Hello?" Ryan answered on the other line.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry walked down the dimly lit hallway, each step he took feeling as if it weighed a ton. He looked around at the tan colored walls, and burgundy shag rug. The outdated light fixtures on the walls in pattern with every other door he passed. He then came to a door that read 143B . He reached into the left pocket of his jacket and pulled out another piece of paper, that was neatly folded. He unfolded it and looked at the writing upon it. 143B it read and he sighed.

"_Why couldn't you be the wrong door?_" he wondered as he put the paper back in his pocket.

He looked on the painted door, which matched the walls, and raised his hand to knock on it. Just as quickly as his hand came up it went back down and came up again. Harry turned around and headed back down the hallway, feeling defeated and guilty. All he could think of was Draco, and how he had just up and left him, but was he really a bad person? He had waited by Draco's from the start. Minutes became hours, hours to days, days to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. All the while he never once questioned his love for him, but time took it's tole on his heart. The strain on his emotions was too much, he needed love. He needed more then just the dreams he dreamed of time gone by. He need more then fading memories of a silver eyed, blonde boy who had become a man before his eyes. He need to feel someone's touch, kiss, embrace...and whether or not that was Draco was not a decision he had to make.

He turned back around and went back to the door, you can do this repeating over and over again in his head. He came back to the door and raised his hand to it. After a moment he inhaled a bit of air and knocked on the door. After a second or two there was no answer so he knocked again.

"One minute.." He heard call from inside.

"Shit you've done it now Harry" He thought as he quickly turned around and walked briskly down the hall.

"Harry...?" Ryan called after him, looking down the hall in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Um..." He said turning around to face him, "Just came by to say hi...well hi...bye" Harry answered turning back around.

"Well would you like to come in?" Ryan asked gesturing inside his apartment.

"No, I couldn't , I really have to go. Your probably busy anyway so I'll just be heading home–"

* * *

Harry sat on Ryan's couch as he disappeared into the kitchen. Harry looked around at the contemporary apartment. Combinations of glass, metal, wood, and various colors splurged throughout the room.

"You work in a café so how can you afford all this?" He asked Ryan, seeing him return from the confines of his kitchen.

"Well, the café is just a part time job..." He said handing Harry a forest green mug, "I'm a musician also."

"What do you play, guitar, bass, drums–?"

"Violin" Ryan interrupted, Harry almost joked on his hot chocolate, "Is something the matter?"

"No, no it's just the violin was last on my list of instruments you could play, I mean well not to say you can't play because you obviously can since you're a paid musician, not to say that you just play for the money, but I mean...I'm just going to shut up now." Harry stated, now taking a huge gulp of hot chocolate.

"It's ok , I understand." Ryan said with a titter, "Would you like me to play for you?" Ryan asked setting his mug on the glass coffee table and going through a narrow hallway and disappearing into a room on the left.

He really didn't intend to give Harry time to answer and it was fine with him, Harry enjoyed music as much as the next person and was going to comply with his request anyway. He brought his legs onto the couch and sat Indian style, taking irregular sips on his hot chocolate. He felt it was a little warm in the room so saw it best to take off his scarf and coat, resting them in the couch where Ryan was moments before.

"Well this is something I have been working on for awhile but it's still not done" Ryan said, now in the room.

He brought a all black violin resting in the ready position. He took the bow(A/N: that's what the stick is called just incase anyone is wondering) and put it on the set of strings. Harry, placed his mug on the table and sat back in the chair.

"Ready?" Ryan asked.

"Ready." Harry answered softly.

His eyes closed peacefully and he inhaled softly. Ryan ran the bow across the violin strings as his fingers danced on the strings on the neck of the violin. Each note strung together creating a harmonious melody that was beautiful, and elegant in ever shape and form, yet a sense of sadness dripped from the song as it seemed to fly all over the room gently glinding on air. Harry marveled at the way he flowed with his music. From head to toe he could see that Ryan felt the music and poured his soul into it. Strands of cinnamon atop a gentle face concealing marine colored spheres behind closed eye lids. Long muscular arms cover with woven grey fabric as was his broad chest and lean torso. Harry's eye traveled further down Ryan's body, black slacks and modest white socks met his eyes before he went back up to that docile face.

With one last stroke of the bow against the strings he opened his eyes and smiled. Harry clapped hyperbolically with a equally beaming smile as Ryan took a modest bow.

"I've been working on it for sometime now. Was it really that good?" He said placing the violin on the glass table and taking a seat next to Harry.

"Yes it was. I'm not too gifted in the art of music but I do recognize brilliance when I see it...or hear it in this case." Ryan let out a light chuckle.

"Well tell me something about yourself."

"Well what do you want to kno–"

"What of this scar, on your forehead?" Ryan interrupted moving ebony locks from over the thunderbolt shaped scar.

"I got it when I was little." Harry said trying to figure out some bullshit story to explain it.

"What happened?" Ryan rubbing his thumb across, "I'm sorry!" Ryan said as Harry winced in pain.

"No it's fine." Harry said holding his forehead, "It seems to do that every so often." He said with a smile, "So that song you played, what is it called?" He asked changing the subject.

"Paper Airplanes." He said reaching for his violin.

"Paper Airplanes? What kind of title is that?" Harry quickly turned red realizing how rude that must have sounded.

"No it's ok" Ryan said picking up Harry's head by his chin, "When I was little my mother and father were in a car accident. My mother died on the spot but my father lived long enough to make it the hospital.

* * *

Ryan's small feet pressed against white tiles as he walked hand and hand with a nice red haired woman in a nurse's uniform.

"Where's my daddy" the young six year old asked.

The nurse looked at him with a smile contrasting with the sad expression her eyes seemed to convey. They walked for a little while longer before the came to large white door with a slim window on the top left just over the handle.

"Your daddy is in here...would you like me to go in with you?" She asked kneeling down to him.

"No I'm ok. He's my daddy I'm not sure if knows you." Ryan answered with a smile.

"Yes, your right" she replied ruffling his cinnamon locks a little before opening the door for him.

"Daddy...are you sleeping?" Ryan asked as walked towards the hospital bed.

He climbed onto a metal bench next to the bed and looked to see his father attached to a multitude of machines, his eyes closed tightly. Slowly, his eyes opened and he wearily looked to see Ryan's big blue eyes staring down at him.

"Daddy, daddy I have to show you what they taught me in school today." Ryan said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Show me son" His father said with a sickly smile, placing his hand on Ryan's head.

"Well you fold here, and then here and then here. You see Daddy I think it's called a paper airplane" Ryan said holding the airplane proudly in his hand.

His father smiled before he saw Ryan's smile had faded.

"Ryan, what's wrong?"

"Well, when the teacher made it, she threw it and it started to fly. Everyone else in the class could do it too...but me."

His father struggled to sit up before taking the plane in his hand.

"Come here Ryan." He said, Ryan snuggling under his father's arm, "You see you have to be gentle but firm with it. You have to hold it firmly in your hand but toss it gently so it can glide on the air." He said tossing it across the room, "You see?"

"Yeah, can I try?" He said with eager eyes.

"Yes."

So Ryan made another paper airplane and went to toss it and this time it indeed did fly.

"Daddy, daddy look I did it" He said with a beaming smile, "...Daddy...?"

His father had peacefully closed his eyes with a smile, Ryan snug under his arm. Ryan removed his arm and nudged his father trying to wake him up but it didn't help.

"Daddy look, you have to see I can make it fly too" There was no answer, "Come on Daddy you'll be so proud of me." Still no answer.

The red head nurse outside couldn't take the sight of it anymore and came into the room, asking Ryan to come with her.

"Wait my daddy has to see me fly the airplane, he showed me how to do it" he said with a smile, "Now daddy get up to I can show you and the nice nurse lady."

"Ryan...he can't answer you, I doubt he can hear you either" she said looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean?" His smile fading.

"He's...he's dead Ryan, Im sorry."

"What do you mean dead?"

"He's not here anymore, he's gone."

"No, he can't be gone he's right here. My daddy would never leave me, never."

"I'm sorry Ryan I'm going to have to ask you to come with me now" she said as two more nurses came to the door.

"No wait I have to stay with my daddy." He pleaded as the nurse took his arm, "No I can't leave without my daddy."

She took him outside the room and knelt down behind him, hugging him tightly. Ryan looked in the room as one nurse turned off the life support and the other placed the cheet over his head.

"Daddy..." Ryan whispered as one of the nurse from inside the room came and closed the door.

* * *

"I had no idea I'm...sorry." Harry said bringing Ryan into a warm hug after seeing a tear fall from his sapphire eyes.

"No it's ok, I've come to terms with it." He replied resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"My parent's died when I was young too but I never got the chance to get attached so I have no idea what I could say to make this better." Ryan picked his head up off of Harry's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Don't say anything." Ryan said calmly placing his hand on Harry's cheek.

Ryan brought his lips to Harry's gently. Soft as a feather his lips were as they caressed Harry's. Harry could feel Ryan deepen the kiss and push him back onto the couch.

"Wait..." Harry said breaking the kiss, "I can't...I'm sorry"

Ryan looked at Harry with a strange look as if he needed this, but Harry new his heart wouldn't let him comply. He belonged to Draco regardless.

"I shouldn't be here." He said hastily grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

"Wait at least let me walk you home."

"No!" Harry said abruptly; his hand on the door knob, "No...I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore." he said in a calmer voice.

"But I thought..."

"No, don't think. Just forget about me and this and whatever else you thought this could be...Goodbye." Harry said looking back at Ryan.

The gloominess that enveloped Ryan's features was too much for Harry as he open and closed the door lightly. Ryan sat back down on the couch, running his hands through his hair. He looked next to him at the yellow and red scarf that laid sprawled across his couch. He grasped the scarf in his hands and sighed heavily.

"This is going to be more difficult then I thought." he said in a whisper.

(A/N: Yeah I know it's not all Harry and Draco but I assure you Draco is going to play a major part in this story very soon. Well yeah REVIEW PLEASE and I hope you liked it so far chapter 5 will be up soon and sorry that this is taking a long time to update, I'm trying to take it slow as not to ruin it. Oh and yeah one of the lines in this chapter is from the Broadway Show Les Miserable because I can lol)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I'm am truly sorry for all of the errors in the previous chapter. There is no excuse so I won't try to make one, just know I'm sorry and that won't happen again. Sorry it's taking me so long to update. Well here is chapter 5 and I put something in here to try and make up for all of the errors which you all have been waiting for. Also before I forget, this is a romance I know but it will not have a happy ending and Draco/Harry will be going through hell in gasoline soaked pajamas if you know what I mean. It will have its moments of pure bliss as well it's moments of pure dismay so just wanted to warn you before you continue reading this story. Now I hope you enjoy chapter 5 . One more thing...I'm feeling devious so there will be a lot of twist to come XD"

Chapter 5

It had been two months since Harry and Ryan's meeting, which due to Harry's mixture of guilt and love for Draco, was cut short before either party was able to make any meaningful advancements. Even so, Ryan's scent, image, and touch were burned into his mind every waking moment of the day, as well as in a dream or two. It came to the point where he, for a second time, doubted his love for Draco, or more a less his ability to stay faithful. "It shouldn't be this hard" he sometimes thought. He always heard in those damned soap operas Mrs. Dursely used to watch(He was vacuuming the carpet or some other form of child labor during these times) that_ love_ concurred all. Even with all the scandals, home-wreckers, and occasional drunken marriages the two characters whom were enthralled with each other always seemed to find their way towards each other. As for those whom only claimed to love and never truly did, they always ended up alone, which is what scared Harry. Was he one of those people whom based their love on a good fuck here and there? Was the tingling sensation he felt when Draco would kiss him only his mind tricking him into thinking it was something special? Were all these years of faithfulness wasted on something that was destined to fail? These thoughts along with others made Harry's head spin and his eyes water, hence him taking a walk that afternoon.

His feet pressed against scattered scarlet and gold flakes sprawled across the sidewalk. It was Autumn now, Harry's favorite season for when he was young it meant a new year at Hogwarts was beginning and the memory of the large red train and the brightly lit castle filled with warmth and countless mysteries always brought a smile to his face.

He sat at the café at which he had met Ryan that faithful day after work. It seemed that Ryan was off today as he didn't see him the whole time he was there. This was both a blessing and a grievance. Part of Harry told him it was a good thing Ryan was not working that day, he could avoid any and all awkward conversations. Yet he wanted to some how explain himself, or at least make sure that he hadn't offended Ryan(which he knew he probably had), and he couldn't do this with him not there. Harry let his head fall backwards with a sigh out of frustration. He blinked a little, the sun hitting him in the face. A tall figure came into his view right above his head silhouetted by the sunlight.

"Hey Harry." A familiar voice said above him.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed lifting his head up towards him, "How have you been?"

"Fine I guess." Ron said circling Harry to get to the chair adjacent from him and taking a seat.

"How is—er—what was her name again?" Harry asked.

"Rebecca? She's doing fine. We're having a baby Harry."

"That's great, what's it going to be?"

"We're not sure yet but she doesn't want to know. It_ ruin's the magic of it_ as she put it" Ron added with a chuckle.

Harry snorted with laughter before he continued, "If she only knew"

"Yeah...I don't know if I should tell her though."

"Tell her what, that you're a wizard." Ron didn't answer. He buried his head in the menu trying to avoid the conversation he so stupidly set in motion, "Ron, you have to tell her! If you don't your entire relationship will be based on a lie!"

"No it won't I love her, and she loves me—"

"But you don't think she does. She loves the muggle Ron and you're not sure if she can handle the wizard Ron." Once again Ron didn't reply, "Well let me ask you this. What are you going to do when your son _or_ daughter begins showing magical promise? You can't blame it on puberty because even the most hormonal kids don't make tea pots shoot across the room when they can't go to a concert. Or accidently curse the one who broke their heart. Or conjure up some Hungarian strippers when they have a wet drea—"

"Harry I get it I get it! But you don't understand how hard this is for me. I'm still hurting from Hermione(he says thank you to the waiter who brings him his coffee) she was my first love—"

"What of—"

"Lavender was nothing more then a quick snog. Hermione was special and I regret that it couldn't work out. We were so happy, I'm still not sure what happened. One day...it just all fell apart. But that is the past, and I am with Rebecca now and I love her, more then anyone would ever expect and I want this to be the love that actually works. And if that mean's keeping the most treasured part of my life away from her...then I will."

"Ron, at least consider this. If she truly loved you she would except you no matter what."

"But Harry this isn't a case of me being in the closet, or me having a affair...I'm a bloody wizard! What if she doesn't see me for me anymore, but for someone who can get her anything she wants!" Ron said in one infuriated breath.

"So that's what it is. You don't want her to take advantage of you, or your powers I mean?" Harry said taking Ron's hands in his, "Well if you are that scared of this I will not force you to do anything. I can tell you love her, possibly more then you loved Hermi—"

"No never. I will always love Hermione."

"I understand."

Harry loosened his grip on Ron's hands and sat back in the chair staring up throw the branches of the large tree that towered over them. The sun, filtered through the scattered leaves just as it did that day he met Ryan.

"So, is Draco any better?" Ron asked unknowingly breaking Harry out of a trance.

"Sadly no." Harry said with a sigh, "There has been no change in his condition."

"Im sorry."

"It's ok, my sleeping beauty just isn't that lucky."

"It's a shame you can't just wake him up with the proper spell."

"Yeah, but with all the death eaters constantly on our trail, even the slightest bit of magic would lead them straight to us. Leave it to Lucius to make things this difficult, even for his own son."

"Well you have to think Harry. As in the wrong as he is, can you blame him? Not only did he reject his family and the name that brought him up, which in our eyes is a step in the right direction, but he's gay. That's not excepted in most Muggle homes, so I wouldn't expect anything less from a Wizard family, especially one such as the Malfoys."

"But he's his son—"

"Well Harry they are the Malfoys, expecting any sort of kindness from them is a lost cause—"

"What about Draco?"

There... there are always exceptions." Ron said with a smile, "Well I have to get going, it was great talking to you."

"Yeah same here, great seeing you too."

"Well I'll see you around." Ron said, raising from his chair and beginning down the street in the direction he was originally heading.

Harry waved after the departing figure of his best friend till he wasn't in sight anymore. He payed the bill, left a tip and proceeded to leave the café.

Crimson and topaz colored leaves fell gracefully down onto Harry as the sounds of children playing and the autumn wind filled his ears. Harry looked down at the leaves, once again reminiscing about all the good times he had Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron(there was a particular leaf that was the color of Ron's hair). His first train ride, The Tri-Wizard Championships and the other fond things that made Hogwarts so special. He looked up, not looking in any particular direction, and his eyes became fixed on a bench. There sitting was a cream colored man with ruffled golden hair and piercing grey eyes, intently buried in a book of some sort. He looked up from his book and met Harry's eyes. Harry reached out to him and he gave a crooked smile. Someone walked past, coming in way of Harry's view and after that split second he was gone, and Harry was staring at a empty bench. Harry shoved his hands down in his pockets in a defeated manor and kept on walking down the cobble stone path. In the distance, a tall, slender man watched Harry strands of hair and ocean colored eyes. With a small grin he got up from his bench and walked in the opposite direction of Harry.

Harry walked through the long hallway leading to his room with slow, heavy steps. In a way, he hoped that if he took a little longer to get to his room it would give Draco enough time to get up and meet him with open arms. By the time he began to twist the door knob he had abandoned such childish thoughts. He opened the door and was met with a sight that had made his heart jump into his throat. The bed was empty, the sheets sprawled across the floor and assorted bandages in their wake. The old dingy, white curtains that once concealed the inside from the outside were torn and the bar suspending them over the window half off of the wall. The night-stand was over turned, a vase cracked on the floor in a pool of water and flower petals.

"Draco?" Harry called surveying the area.

He dashed over broken glass and overturned furniture towards the open window and looked out of it in a panic.

"DRACO?" He called again, a violent breeze carrying strands of ebony into his face .

A million thoughts raced through his mind as he looked down outside of the window at the grimy, dingy alley empty except for some not in particular person walking towards the streets. What if death eaters got him? What if some damned muggles broke in and took him. Or what if, he woke up and saw Harry wasn't there and in a hurried fury left the room? These and other possibilities circled in his brain, yet one fact still remained...Draco was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: I'm so sorry it took this long to update, btu as you can see I've been busy lol. Well yeah this chapter was one of my favorites to work on thus far for some reason. I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter (which will hopefully be up sooner then this one even though school is starting) will shed some light on Ron's situation and his wife and I plan on making the story hit a huge twist in about...5 chapters at the least cause I wanna stretch it out. Only one person knows about this twist (cause I can't keep my own secrets sometimes ) and she was pissed as all hell when I told her, cause it was so drastic so there's something to look forward too . Well here is chapter six and I hope you enjoy it )

Chapter 6

A misty jet of water sprayed into his face. Drops of pure, clear liquid dripped, traveled, and traced down from his chin to his neck, down his chest, back, abdomen; every inch of his body. His eyelids parted, and his cloudy gaze met the coarse white ceiling (The same coarse white that was spread throughout the rest of the house). It reminded him of paper, which reminded him of parchment, which in turn reminded him of all those wasted (at least he felt this way) years at Hogwarts. With a grunt his soft hands twisted the iron, rusting knobs and the water slowly ceased. He stepped out of the tub and went to the sink.

He wiped his hand along the foggy mirror and looked at himself with a blank expression. Through frazzled strands of gold, he saw those same piercing grey eyes, pointed face, and pale complection. He, or anyone else for that matter would consider him positively attractive at the very least, but it wasn't for a Malfoy to admire himself, it was for the rest of the general population to do the admiring, it was the Malfoy who told them if they were doing it right.

He grabbed a towel off of a iron rod jutting from the wall and began to pat himself down, all the time wondering where in heavens name his love might be. He again peered into the mirror and brought his face closer to it, his nose almost touching the mirror.

"You just wait till find you." He said with a playful smirk.

From inside the bathroom he began to hear someone yelling. It wasn't the shrill yelling of a crying baby. Nor the high pitch yelling of a _damsel_ _in distress. _It was the voice of a man. He looked to the door, confusion on his face as the yelling continued through the doorway. He went to it and began to twist the knob when he heard his name. Whomever it was, was yelling his name at the top of their lungs; a tone of painful yearning rang as the last syllable of his name left the man's lips. He opened the door and stepped out, the towel draped around his shoulders. His wet feet pressed against the wood floors (which were far from spectacular) as he slowly made his way down a small hallway that lead to the main room. He turned the corner, patting his hair down with the towel, and saw Harry, calling his name desperately out of the window. With a smirk Draco made his way towards Harry slowly, sneaking up on him the best he could. Tiptoeing across the floor. He was footsteps away from Harry, he could smell the scent of lavender in his hair; he relished in it.

Tears streamed down Harry's face. Partly from sadness, partly from frustration and anger. If anything happened to Draco, he would never forgive himself, and all the same he realized that yelling outside a two story window wasn't going to do any good. Just as he was about to turn around and head for the door, he felt someone's wet body being pressed up against his back. He looked down and a pair of strong, milky colored arms were on either side of him. Gripping the paint chipped window sill. He felt someone place their chin on his shoulder, their head resting in the crook of his neck; out of the corner of his eye he could see nothing but gold.

"Lavender...my favorite." he said inhaling his cent, his hands now running down Harry's arms. "I missed you, you know? As hard as it is to believe."

"Draco—" Harry began, but Draco pushed his body closer to Harry's, therefore cutting him off.

"Why can't you just let me be romantic without trying to ruin the moment?" He said playfully, rubbing his cheek against Harry's like a cat of sorts.

"But—"

"We have things to talk about? See there you go again. I know Voldermort is out there, and I know you've been longing to face him but we will get to that in due time."

"_He doesn't remember...?_" Harry thought to himself.

"Draco, you don't understand, we—" but his breath hitched at the feeling of Draco's lips slowly sucking on his neck."

Draco's kisses trailed up Harry's neck to his cheek, and across his jaw line. He placed his index and middle fingers gently on the side of Harry's face, turning it towards him where their lips met. The kiss was instantly deepened, but it was slow and sensual. Their lips danced, their tongues collided, and heads shifted. Harry slowly turned around to face him, their lips not parting for a single moment. He leaned his back up against the window sill and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, Draco placed his arms back on either side of the window sill. Draco pushed against Harry, Harry placed one hand on the window sill for balance, his back coming close to being outside of the window. Harry knew there were more important matters at hand, and he of all people knew they should be being addressed, but he had to admit, Draco was a very persuasive person.

Lilla walked down the alley with a slight rage in her step cursing herself for forgetting her contacts. Her high heeled leather boots pounding against the loose pavement, her hair wafting in the slight breeze she was making by her sheer momentum.

"He better like these, it's hard enough to make cookies but when you can't see the directions—God!" She said, gripping the plate of cookies she had made for Harry.

He hadn't been at work for sometime now. And although most of the staff could care less, she was genuinely worried about him. Although she was aware of his extreme dislike of the job, she knew he would never miss a day of it, Harry never half assed anything as far as she was concerned.

For no particular reason she looked up to the building in which Harry lived in and saw his figure almost hanging out of the window. A look of sheer horror spread across her features. He wouldn't...he couldn't...Harry Potter wasn't capable of suicide...was he?

Her fast paced walk turned to a sprint as she dashed out of the alley to the city street and made her way up the stoop of the all brick building. She ran into numerous people on the way, but at the moment the little girl selling girl scout's cookies who was obviously getting in her way, and the old man who was moving just a little too slow for her liking had it coming.

Draco grabbed Harry by his ass, and slowly led him to the iron framed bed which he had unknowingly spent many a night and day on. He pushed the boy who lived on it and began to straddle him. Harry grinned at the current situation he was in, and slowly brought his face up to Draco's. He placed a small peck on Draco's lips.

"I missed you too." He whispered before Draco's lips came down on his once again.

They tossed and turned in the white sheets, each brush of Draco's member on Harry's body erecting a moan of the highest magnitude. Harry's jacket was hastily pulled off by Draco and thrown to the floor, along with his t-shirt and his belt. Harry shifted his weight, turning he and Draco so that he was on top of him. He kissed Draco once more on the lips, then his lips trailed down to his chin, neck, collar bone, chest (where he planted a few more miscellaneous kisses) to his abdomen; Draco grabbed at his jet black hair urging him not to stop, a whimper escaping him. Harry's long hair brushed against Draco's ivory skin, his hands caressing Draco's muscular chest before his head went even lower.

Lilla made her way up the stairs in the apartment complex like a mad woman. Skipping stairs with large, hurried steps. She tried her hardest to make it in time for fear of what might have already happened. Millions of thoughts went through her mind. Many questions she kept replaying over and over again, no answers seeming to come to her.

"_I know his life wasn't the best, but suicide, why?_" She thought as she came to the hallway at which his room was located.

Draco roughly pulled off Harry's pants, Harry's legs in the air. Harry laughed playfully at this gesture and fastened his lips onto Draco's the minute his jeans hit the ground.

"What could he possibly be thinking, he has too much to live for." Lilla thought aloud counting off the numbers; 234, 236, 238...

Draco's hands traveled all over Harry's body, the heat in the room building. Harry ensnared blond hair in a tight grasp. He sat on Draco's lap straddling, his own hair ruffled and untidy. He kissed Draco fiercely, his tongue swirling in the former Slytherins mouth, Draco's hands going up and down all over Harry's back. Draco broke the kiss and connected with the front of Harry's neck; Harry felt the pleasure to his fingertips, he threw his head back and released a baritone moan that resounded throughout the room.

Lilla's pace was quick and slightly frantic as she searched for room 324, "How can he even think of leaving me, and everyone...well me—but that's all he needs. I swear when I get my hands on him!" 302, 304, 306...

Harry could feel Draco's member nudging him in the abdomen as he pushed Draco down on his back, pinning his hands to the bed. Draco's legs were dangling off the other side of the twin sized bed, Harry kissed Draco's chin playfully; carefully making sure not to make contact with his lips.

"Damn you." Draco said with a grin; which caused Harry to place another kiss on Draco's mouth.

312, 314, 316...

Harry trembled as Draco's finger lightly grazed the hem of his boxers.(Draco was now on top, the same position in which Harry was in before.)

318,320...

With delicate fingers, Draco slowly began to remove the grey boxers.

"No Harry DON'T! Think of what ...your...leaving...be...hind...?" Lilla stood there in befuddlement; mouth gaping, eyes wide.

"Lilla.!" Harry exclaimed jumping up from his position under Draco, "Er—what are you doing here?" he tried to say with a calmer voice, but it only ended up shakier.

Who the hell is she(he)?" Draco and Lilla said in counterpoint, Lilla adverting her vision with her hand.

"Um—Lilla, Draco, Draco Lilla." Harry said covering the massive rection he was experiencing with a pillow..

"Pleasure." Draco said sarcastically.

"Charmed." replied, the same amount of sarcasm in her voice, "Harry, when I saw you hadn't been at work for so long, I just assumed that you were sick so I brought you..."

"Thank you so much." Harry said, jumping up and taking the saran-wrapped, seemingly edible, parcel from Lilla's hands.(the pillow still tightly held to his crotch.)

"There you've been a good little delivery girl, now can you please leave?" Draco spat at Lilla, his request sounding more like a demand.

"I will leave when _I_ damn well please." Lilla said, taking a seat in a small wooden chair next to the door, "So Harry would you be so kind as to tell me who your oh so _friendly_ visitor is?"

"Well you see..." Harry began.

"As far as you are concerned I am someone far more important than you are, " Draco said snatching a sheet to cover his waist and making his way across the room, "And I believe you were just leaving." He said, holding the door open; waving his arm in a way as to gesture her to leave.

"I _believe,_" Lilla stood up and slammed the door, "I was talking to Harry!"

"You guys! you guys can't we just talk about this?" Harry said coming in between the two of them, as he could see their tempers were fuming.

It wasn't until he was between them, arms stretched out to keep them apart, that he realized that he had dropped his pillow. Harry felt the blood begin to rise in his cheeks. Both Lilla and Draco glared at each other and then with a huff of air and maybe a grunt from both of them they turned away. Lilla went to her chair and Draco's went back to the bed, where me made himself at home and just laid there his legs spread out, the sheet messily sprawled across his body.

"Care to make yourself decent?" Lilla said, appalled.

"Care to kiss my arse?" Draco said, not looking at her rather drawing invisible shapes in the air above him.

"Maybe! We should go out." Harry said before Lilla was given a chance to retort, "Coffee?"

"Sure," Lilla answered getting up from her chair and heading for the door, "But maybe you and you _boyfriend _here should put on some clothes, don't want unintentionally insult any passers by."

"You say it like it's a bad thing" Draco said looking at her a sneer on his face.

Lilla stopped in her tracks and began to say something but as if mental deciding against it, she inhaled, and counted to ten as she made her way out of the apartment.

"I'll see you there Lilla." Harry said apologetically; closing the door behind her, "You could have at least tried to be a little more polite." Harry said turning towards Draco with folded arms.

"Me, show respect for a Muggle, maybe you don't know me as well as you thought." Draco said making his way out of the bed over towards Harry(Once Lilla left he discarded the notion of being decent, along with the sheet)

"Well all I'm saying is you could at least make a little effort to be remotely nice. I'm not saying compliment her on her attire, or open any doors for her but just lay off a bit."

"And what if I don't?" Draco asked with a husky voice. He was now right in Harry's face, one hand against the door looking at Harry with a amorous grin.

"Oh trust me," Harry brought his face closer to Draco's and grazed his nose against his, "You will."

With that Harry removed himself from his position on the door and headed towards the bathroom. Draco made his way over to the bed and as soon as Harry closed the door to the bathroom he flopped down on the bed, flailing like a rag doll at the immediate contact.

"Who was that?" Draco asked, yelling over the sound of running water in the bathroom. Draco took one of the cookies out of Lilla's package, and gave it a once over. He put the cookie close to his nose and smelled it. With a sickened look on his face he took that, and the whole thing and tossed it out of the window.

There was a silence before Harry answered, "...Er—Lilla—ah—why?"

Harry knew something came after his answer but he felt it better if he ignored it. Any sort of conversation with Lilla would lead to him explaining how he had been in a coma, which would then lead to the whole Death Eater conflict. It was strange how just 30 minutes ago, Harry was ready to tell Draco everything, but, after that kiss and after all of the feelings, emotions, and memories of the happiness he once shared with Draco came flooding back to him—he would do anything to keep it that way for as long as possible. Even if that meant keeping a part of his lovers life from him at all cost, at least for the moment.

For the first time since he had woken up Draco actually looked around at his setting. He was disgusted at what he saw, and further more couldn't believe someone he found worthy of having his heart would settle for such revolting, nauseating, positively inhabitable conditions. He turned onto his stomach and began to search under the bed. He swiped his hand under the it until his hands grasped something soft and a little torn. He pulled out a blood stained, black pepper colored turtle neck sweater that was riddled with holes and a pair of black slacks, also very holey. With a disapproving grunt he unfolded the clothes roughly and took a once over at them when on the floor with a slight tat his wand fell out of the bundle of clothes. He looked at it for a second and then at his surrounding area, then again at his clothes. A smile traced across his face.

Harry stepped out of the tub and blindly reached for his towel. He whipped his face and dried his hair before tying it around his waist.

"Draco, we might have to buy some for you clothes since mine are probably too small, but for the time being go through my chest(he never got rid of that old thing even after his Hogwarts years) there should be something in there that should get you through the day."

Harry waited for an answer, but there was none. He put on his glasses and opened the bathroom door. He started down the small hall calling Draco's name. He was mid way through his name a second time when his breath hitched and all ability to talk left him. The sight that met his eyes was a shock at the least.

"You like it?" Draco asked coming over to him in a new pepper colored sweater(sleeves rolled up) and black slacks; draping his arm over Harry's shoulder.

The old stark, coarse white walls were replaced with a smooth, kiwi type green with white crown molding. The old, moldy looking wood floors were replaced with ebony hardwood a tan colored, square area rug in the middle. There was a plush, square looking orange armchair in the farthest corner with a circular glass table, a vase of Lavender Flowers(Draco's favorite) atop. There was a matching, ebony bookcase on the wall near the door that stretched to the ceiling a multitude of books stacked on it. The old twin sized, metal framed bed was replaced with a Queen sized bed with ebony wood frame, kiwi green comforter and forest green and orange accent pillows(some stripped with many shades of green). There was a wall with a large cut out square separating the foot of the bed from the rest of the room(a slate blue color), candles resting on the thin strip of surface space at the bottom of the square. Many modern, abstract paintings hung across the as well as a long, low glass table adjacent from the foot of the bed with assorted figures and small statues on it.

Harry was in awe, partly from the sheer beauty of what he saw, partly because he couldn't believe the number of Death Eaters that were probably zeroing in on them at this very moment.

"I'm not interior designer but," He made a square with his fingers and looked around the room through it, "I did a damn good job."

Harry went over to the small circular table with the Lavender flowers on it and picked one up. He breathed in the euphoric smell before turning to Draco.

"Put it back to the way it was, all of it." Harry demanded not wavered by the confused look Draco shot at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why? This is ten times better then that shit hole you've been living in!" He exclaimed moving towards Harry.

"Just turn it back, now!"

"Why!"

"...I have my reasons." Harry said flatly as he made his way past Draco, "Damn it! Where's my trunk?"

"Over there." Draco said plopping down on the bed, pointing in that direction.

Harry went over to it and began to rummage through it. He turned back to Draco and looked at him sympathetically. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know about the Death Eaters and how they were tracking the two of them, nor did he know of the way things were in the Muggle world. It wasn't everyday you live in a dump then over night you're in a pent house sweet. He made his way over to Draco and crawled onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and rested his head on his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it was just a shock." Harry said reassuringly. There was no answer.

"I really do like it, and I think I just need to get used to it, so I guess it can stay."

"Good." Draco said turning around and pushing Harry down on the bed, "I didn't plan on changing it anyway." he said grinning, before he pressed his lips against Harry's.

"Draco," Harry asked breaking the kiss, "Where did Lilla's cookies go?"

"Um...well..." Draco said, smiling nervously down at Harry.

"Now remember what I said." Harry said to Draco much in the way a teacher would a kinder-gardener as they walked down the sidewalk towards the café, "No Voldermort, no curses, jinxes, or enchantments, and most of all—"

"Be, polite I understand mommy dearest." Draco said sarcastically.

"Draco I'm serious!"

"Yes, yes I never did see what you found so interesting about these Muggles. Ever since that Mudblood Granger, how is the old bushy haired strumpet anyway?" Draco asked casually.

"Draco!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. God, seems their lack of humor has rubbed off on you too, I just might have to reconsider this whole relationship thing."

"Look there she is, now don't forget." Harry said ignoring Draco's last statement.

Lilla was sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee, and looking at her favorite magazine when she heard Harry calling to her. She got up and embraced him in a warm hug. Over his shoulder she saw Draco coming and her smile quickly faded. She went over to him and stuck out her hand roughly.

"I forgot you were coming, how inconsiderate of me" she said through a forced smile.

"Yes how inconsider—" He was interrupted by a glare from Harry, "I mean, no problem. I'm here now and that's all that matters." He said through an equally forced smile.

"We are going to have to talk about this later." Lilla whispered into Harry's ear as she and Draco took their seats.

"Excuse me, but like could I take your order." a female waiter with a accent that reeked of what American's called "Valley Girls" said with a over exaggerated, smile she was obviously a foreigner.

She had a short, platinum blond(fake) ponytail on the side of the top her head. She also had a strong orange tinge to her and smelled of tanning lotion and strawberry scented lip gloss. Lilla gave her a once over and smiled a smile that reeked of a condescending attitude.

"Yes..um—er—well I think I'll have the—a—mocha espresso, and um Dra—"

"I'll have the black coffee, no sugar, no creme" he interrupted, eyeing the news paper(even though he would never admit it, it was kind of weird looking at still photos)

"Mkay, well it should be ready in about—soon, k? Byes." And with that, and a pitiful attempt at a wave with her cheesy acrylic nails she retreated into the café. About fifteen minutes later, Heather, as her name-tag read, returned with their coffee and then went to tend to another customer.

"She was absolutely something." Lilla said eyeing her magazine.

"Truly, I wouldn't expect some like her to be able to walk and chew gum at the same time let alone follow a 2 part order."Draco said also eyeing his newspaper

"My sentiments exactly." Lilla not looking up from her magazine.

Harry looked at them both strangely and gave a little chuckle at how much they looked a like when they both sipped from their coffee and put it down at the same time; all the while not looking up from their separate articles of reading. Harry at that moment realized, even with respect from both sides, they would never become the friends he hoped for, two Dracos or two Lillas was too much for even themselves to handle, let alone the rest of the world.

After they finished their coffee and had a involved conversation, three times in which Harry had to settle the two of them down before they started throwing dishes, and twice he had to kick Draco in the shin under the table for almost mentioning magic, and Lilla Ryan.

"I have an idea." Lilla said as they began to leave the café, "How about we go out tomorrow night, you know just the _three _of us?" Lilla said, looking at Draco hoping he would decline.

"Well, Lilla thank you but I don't think—"

"We can't wait, we will be there." Draco interrupted putting his arm around Harry's waist.

"Yes...well...I'll stop by and we will walk there together, it's right by your apartment. It's this new club I've been meaning to check out, and it's gay friendly so there won't be any problems with PDA or anything of that nature."

They said their goodbyes(Draco and Lilla had more of a stare down) and both went their perspective ways.

Ryan walked down the sidewalk a gold and red scarf in the pocket of his fitted, grey hoody.

"He just might be at the café today, just...maybe." He thought as he walked down the relatively empty sidewalk, a smile coming to his face when he remembered the feeling of Harry's lips against his.

He looked down at the many red and gold leaves that littered the pavement and then looked up. At first a smile came across his features when he saw Harry coming his way, but then that smile soon disappeared when he saw him with a tall, very attractive, blond man. He and the man were laughing, the man's arm around Harry's waist. Ryan looked down at the ground again. He was scared to look up, but against his better judgement he looked up anyway. He saw the man push Harry up against the brick wall of some building and press him lips fiercely against Harry's(after a little playful refusal on Harry's part.) Ryan's heart sank. He looked down at the ground again, his hood pulled tightly over his auburn hair and walked past. He made his way up the hill that man and Harry had just come down and took the scarf out of his pocket. He looked at for a second before stuffing it roughly back in his pocket. He pulled his hood tighter over his head when a strong breeze came through, stirring the leaves up off of the ground.

"Hope I'm not late for work..." he said frigidly as he continued walking.

Ryan looked back one last time at Harry and Draco, whom were still kissing on the brick wall. Ryan felt his stomach in his throat and quickly turned back around, walking faster then he usually would. Trying to get away from that horrid sight.

(A/N: Well Reviews make me happy especially nice ones lol, so yeah leave them. I'm not sure if all the chapters will be this long, but if you liked it then I'm sure they will be. So once again REVIEW!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Ok, well at the last minute I changed my mind on what this chapter is going to be about. It won't have much to do with Ron and his wife (Rebecca) because I thought about it and I donâ€™t want to bring something into the story too early, but to make up for the disappointment I decided that I am going to move up the introduction some new characters. I was going to do that later but I decided to bring it up. So once again I hope you enjoy! Also I'm really sorry for the wait but I got lazy and as you can see this chapter is LONG lol so it took a minute. Not to mention I revised it like 85 billion times so like yeah enjoy.)

Chapter 7

"Draco wake up!" Harry said, opening the curtains to the window.

"Bloody Hell?" Draco said mid yawn, "What the hell are you doing, and why is that window open so damn wide?" He said, blocking his eyes from the sun.

"We have to get up, I have work and you have a busy day ahead of you." Harry said beginning to strip down on his way to the bathroom.

"What do you mean busy day?" Draco asked, curling himself back up into bed.

"You're going shopping with Lilla." Harry called from within the bathroom.

"Oh, does the poor little muggle girl need some company?"

"Draco! No Draco, I can't go with you because I have to deal with some stuff at work"

"What is this work you speak of? You're not doing one of those embarrassing muggle jobs are you—"

"AND she has as graciously offered to go with you, against her better judgment." Harry said above Draco.

"SURELY!" Draco shouted over the running water in the bathroom.

Harry looked at his watch. He was late, and after spewing a round of curses, began dashing around the room looking for all of his stuff.

"My scarf?!" He yelled rummaging through his trunk.

"On the bed." Draco said in a nonchalant tone, staring at him while leaning on the window.

"My glasses?!"

"Under the bed."

"MY JACKET?!"  
"In the trunk, you really should try to be a little bit more organized."

"Easy for you for you to say, it's not like you have anything to be organized with." Harry said before kissing him on the lips, Now Lilla should be here any minute so I'm going to head out. Bye Love."

"Yep." Draco replied taking his wait off the windowsill.

"Draco look, I'm sorry we haven't had a lot of time together but I promise once everything is settled that will all change." Harry gave him one last kiss before heading out of the apartment.

Draco sighed as the warm water beat down on his bear body. He lathered himself up with soap and brushed his hands all along his body, purging it of all impurities. He stepped into the stream of water a bit to rinse the soap away.

"Once things settle down . . . right." Draco said aloud looking up at the white ceiling.

* * *

Draco was deep in thought about his current situation with Harry when the doorbell rang not once, not twice, not even three times. It kept ringing and ringing until finally Draco had to go and answer. Ignoring the bothersome noise was impossible.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Draco said in annoyance as he made his way to the door.

Draco opened the door hastily to reveal Lilla there with a beaming (obviously forced) smile on her face; which quickly faded at the sight of Draco, once again, naked and dripping wet.

"It's only your second day here, and I've already seen more of you then I ever thought necessary." She said walking past him into the apartment.

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing." Draco said slamming the door, "Wait here I'm going to get some clothes. AND don't touch anything." He said as he went back towards the bathroom.

"_Oh, I won' miser Drwaco_" Lilla said in a baby voice, "I like what you've done with the place." She said walking around looking in every direction wondering how on earth Harry's run-down apartment went through such a dramatic change in such a short period of time, "It's aesthetically pleasing to say the least." She said picking up a book.

The book was hardcover and looked almost new. It was black and read Hogwarts: A History on it. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Draco was still in the bathroom and began to read the first page. 

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded by four equally distinguished and praise worthy Wizards and Witches. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Hogwarts has been regarded as one of the most prestigious wizarding schools for close to a millennium. After the tragic death of Albus Dumbledore the school has now been left to..."

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco said, pulling his gray sweater over his head.

"Nothing, are you ready yet?!" Lilla said quickly, turning to Draco and placing the book behind her.

Draco eyed her suspiciously for a minute before snorting arrogantly and heading out the door. Lilla placed the book back on the bookshelf and quickly followed after him. She looked back at it for a second before dismissing any thoughts of the unnatural and closed the door.

* * *

"So I take it Harry explained to you what we are doing today?" She said coming to a halt at the bus stop.

"Aren't we shopping or something of the sort?" Draco said searching around in the sky trying to avoid looking at her.

"Yeah." There was a tense awkward silence that was broken by a random cough from one of the other people waiting at the bus stop, "Ok look I don't like you and you don't like me—"

"Here comes the bus." Draco interrupted pointing down the street.

Lilla, angrily, flagged down a large, red, double-decker bus and they both boarded. The walked down the small aisle single file (occasionally squeezing past a few bystanders) till they came to a seat all the way in the back.

"So what do you do for a living?" Lilla asked as they sat down.

"What any other human being does." Draco said nonchalantly, "What it takes to get by."

"Just out of curiosity." Lilla began sarcastically, "What would that be?"

"I don't think that is any of your business."

"Fine." There was another silence, "So where do you come from? Are you a foreigner?"

"You could say that."

"Oh, ok." Once again another silence.

"_Harry, you owe me big time, bastard!_" Lilla thought as the bus hit a bump and rocked all the passengers a bit.

* * *

Harry walked into the office in a hurried mess. His morning had already started off bad. First he had spilled coffee on his white oxford, which left a large brown stain going down his stomach. A bird had picked today of all days to shit on his shoes and his glasses were cracked (There is no need to go into detail on what had happened. Just know it involved a cat, a truck, and Harry's face connecting with the ground).

Harry came to his cubicle where he sighed at the amount of paper work that had accumulated on his desk(in only a couple of days at that)when a familiar voice called to him from behind.

"Yes, Ms. Goontz?" Harry said freezing as the butterflies began to build in his stomach.

"Mr. Potter, as you can probably guess I am very curious as to where you have been for the past hmm? How many was it, three days?" She spat.

"Well...um there is a perfectly good explanation for that---" Harry began turning towards her.

"I'm sure. MY OFFICE NOW!" She roared, turning on her heels and clicking them over zealously down the isle of cubicles towards her office where she slammed the door.

Harry sighed heavily again setting his coffee down on a lopsided stack of papers. After running his hands vigorously through his hair, as if to fix it, he made his way to her office, the coffee on that stack of papers fell just as he left.

"Oh excuse me." Harry said bumping into a janitor who was waiting outside Ms. Gootnz office. The man didn't say anything, he just nodded and went past Harry back down the row of cubicles.

Harry stared after the man for a minute before dryly swallowing and entering her office.

"Yes Ms. Goontz." Harry said as he closed her office door behind him.

"Take a seat Harry." She said her large leather chair turned away from him.

Harry took a seat and his eyes began to wander. Glass and metal met his eyes wherever they went and the color scheme of the room truly reflected who Harry knew her to be; besides a little black and white there was no color. Harry's head quickly pivoted to face her as she turned around in her chair.

"First off, showing up to a place of work doused in coffee is no way to impress your boss."

"Well you see Ma'am there is a perfectly good explana—"  
"Did I ask you to speak!" She said, slamming her hand down on the black desk.

"No." Harry said quietly.

She cleared her throat and stood up from her chair before she continued, "I take it you know why I have asked you to see me, correct." She said pacing around the room, her hands behind her large back.

"Um...well...yes." Harry said twiddling with his thumbs.

"Three days. Three days you haven't been to work why I—"

"It was two Ma'am." Harry interrupted, his hand limply in the air as if he were in grade school.

Ms. Goontz shot him a condescending look and Harry slowly put his hand down.

"Three days," She began again, obviously ignoring Harry's correction, "And then you come in, in the wrong attire and you also have the nerve to show me attitude. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It's just one of those days..." Harry said dryly.

"Yes, I'm sure well I am sorry Mr. Potter but I'm going to have to let you go." Said abruptly.

"What?!" Harry said jumping to his feet and turning to face her.

"You leave me no choice."

"But I—"

"Please go and clean out your desk Mr. Potter." She said flatly, going back to her own and straightening some papers.

"But you won't let me---"

"Goodday Mr. Potter!" she said glaring at him.

Harry glared back at her for a moment before turning on his heels and slamming the door. Harry stormed down the isle of cubicles with clenched fists, his face flushed with anger, not noticing the same janitor whom was standing by the door looking after Harry as he sped down the isle. He came to his cubicle and began stuffing papers and pictures and office supplies into a medium sized cardboard box.

* * *

"Coming, coming!" Mrs. Florence called making her way out of the kitchen.  
"Violet who the hell is that at the door?" Mr. Florence yelled from his armchair, the TV buzzing in the background.

"Well I'm sure you would know if you made a conscious effort to get out of that damned chair once in awhile." She replied now coming up to the door, "Harry dear, come in, come in! You're soaking wet!" She said, allowing him inside, out of the pouring rain.

* * *

"Some weather huh?" Lilla said with a smile as her and Draco walked down the crowded street under an umbrella.

"Yeah, hey how much longer. I'm tired of wal—"

"Let's start here!" She said grabbing hold of his hand and scurrying into a store with a large glass door trimmed in gold.

Draco and Lilla stepped in and it was evident it was a lot roomier then it looked from the outside. Lilla closed the umbrella and placed it in a tin basin standing by the door. Tables, shelves, and racks were littered with clothes of every color and style; Draco didn't really know where to start.

"So..." Lilla said stepping back and giving him a once over, "Maybe we should start with pants?"

"Sure, whatever." Draco said going over to a table with numerous long sleeved shirts.

"You pick them well Harry, you pick them well." Lilla said under her breath as she made her way towards Draco.

"I like this one." She said holding up a black, fitted, v-neck sweater.

"That's nice." Draco said flatly not even looking at it.

"Well...how about—"

"I found some." Draco interrupted; several shirts sprawled across his arm.

Before Lilla could even begin to say anything he quickly made his way to the dressing room.

"Oh Lilla I'm sure he doesn't hate you, yeah right." Lilla said folding her arms and making her way towards Draco.

* * *

"Sorry if I caught you at a bad time—" Harry started.

"No dear, never so what is on your mind?" Mrs. Florence said cutting to the chase.

"Not one for small talk huh?"

"Never was." She said setting a cup of tea in front of Harry.

"Yes," Harry took a sip of tea, "Well I was fired today."

"Oh Harry—"

"It's not my fault! That old cunt just doesn't like me."

"That may be true, but she still she can't fire you for no reason, what did you do?"

"Well I was late to work today but it wasn't my fault."

"And..."

"Well...I skipped for two days—" Harry tried to get out in one breath.

"Harry! What were you thinking dear?"

"Well..._something_ came up."

"And what exactly would this _something_ be?"

"Well maybe not a something, but a someone." Harry felt the warmth rise in his cheeks.

"Who Harry, who's the lucky bloke?"

"Well his name is Draco, he's the one I told you about before."

"Oh yes, that one, well I take it everything is fine now."

"As fine as it can get with all that we have been through."

"Harry, you never told me how exactly—" Mrs. Florence was cut off by a shrill ringing that made Harry jump a little.

Harry fumbled through his coat mumbling the faintest apologizes till he found the culprit; his cell phone.

"Hello?" Harry answered with a hint of gratitude in his voice.

"Harry?!" Draco asked on the other line.

"Draco! How, when, where did you get a cell phone?" Harry asked a little astonished.

"Oh, is this that what this muggle contraption is called? That _girl_ you set me up on a little _play date _with pressed some buttons and gave it to me. As if I know how to—"

"Draco, Draco I understand. Put Lilla on the phone."

"Alright _(Here he wants to talk to you, for what I'm not sure. It isn't as if you could carry on a decent—)_"

"Harry!?" Lilla said in a agitated tone.

"Lilla what is it?"

"I can't do this anymore. I'm a second away from breaking my bloody foot off in this gits—"

"Yeah, he has that affect on people." Harry said awkwardly smiling at Mrs. Florence with red tinted cheeks.

"Well we're going to be back at the apartment soon—_(Soon, if this bus goes any slower we'll be lucky to make it there before you learn how to piece together a coherent sentence)_—So hurry up with your business and meet us there. _(Hey why do you people always sit in the back?_) What do you mean '_YOU PEOPLE!_'—"

"Ok Lilla." Harry said over her yelling (which consisted of a healthy dosage of cursing directed towards Draco.), "Mrs. Florence I'm sorry but I—"

"It's ok dear, go on." She said waving her hand in the air with a smile.

Harry thanked her silently and then left the kitchen and out the front door. He mounted his bike and belted down the cobble stone path.

* * *

Harry was half way down the hallway leading to his apartment when he began to hear Lilla and Draco yelling at the top of there lungs things one wouldn't find suitable for daytime television. Harry fumbled with his keys to get the door open and when he did—well—

"You arrogant piece of shit how dare you criticize my fashion sense?!" Lilla bellowed standing atop Harry's bed.

"Everything you bought is positively unwearable. I'm a twenty-two year old man not a prepubescent girl wishing she had the biggest boobs in her bloody class?!"

"What do you mean!?" She said jumping down from the bed and separating a shirt from the many on the floor and clutching it in her fist, "There are people who would kill for the chance to wear something like this!"

"If you're a twelve-year old girl!"

"These!" Lilla said grabbing hold of her breast harshly, "DO NOT BELONG TO A NAIVE TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRL!" She said, shaking them up and down with ever word she said. (Harry's face turned red at this)

"Umm...Lilla...Draco...?" Harry said being drowned out by their yelling, "Lilla...Draco..?" Harry said a little louder, but in vain for he was still being drowned out, "LILLA, DRACO !" Harry yelled getting fed up with being ignored.

Lilla and Draco stopped yelling and looked at him astonished. Harry breathed in heavily for a second until the red in his cheeks disbursed.

"What is going on?" Harry asked in a much calmer voice.

"What does it look like?1" Lilla said harshly plopping down on Harry's bed crossing her arms and legs, "This _boy_—"

"I am not a boy!" Draco corrected; insulted.

"Oh I'm sorry, this _animal_ here decided it would be a good idea to throw all the clothes _I_ so graciously bought for him all around your_ lovely_ apartment."

"You Lying shrew! That isn't even the half of it! Mrs. _Hitler_ over her decided it would be a good idea to dictate every little thing that went on. She picked out everything and didn't want to hear a word of what I had to say."

"That is a lie!" Lilla said raising to her fee, her heels clicking on the floor sharply.

"Oh really?", Draco said bending down and picking up a wool sweater off the ground, "What is this?!"

"A sweater, a perfectly good sweater at that!"

"_Perfect?! _Have you gone blind?! There is nothing _perfect _about this sweater!"

"Are you fucking kidding me, if that is not the biggest piece of bullshit I've heard in a long time! You know you have a lot of nerve—"

"No you have a lot of nerve!" Draco said throwing the sweater in her face, "You bitch!"

"You bastard!" She said throwing the sweater back in his face.

"STOP IT!" Harry yelled again, "Let me get this straight you're fighting over a bloody sweater!?"

Lilla and Draco looked at Harry, then at each other, then at the sweater, and back at Harry, "...Yes" They said as if they were perfectly dignified in waging a war over a piece of clothing.

Harry's face began to turn a deeper crimson then before, "Harry are you ok?" Lilla asked.

"Ok?...Ok?!...OK?! I get to work late, ruin a perfectly good shirt (he opens his jacket to show the large coffee stain), get fired from my job and come home to find my boyfriend and my best friend fighting over a piece of clothing, " Harry walks over towards them and snatches the sweater, "That isn't even that impressive."

"HEY! I spent a lot on that sweater!" Lilla said.

Harry groaned heavily and threw the sweater in Draco's face before pushing through them and making his way towards the bathroom. Draco removed the sweater from his face and looked after him with Lilla. They both flinched as the door slammed.

"...I told you it was a ugly sweater..." Draco said under his breath.

* * *

"Harry I said I was sorry." Lilla pleaded as she followed closely after Harry down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Harry said sticking his hands in his coat pockets to protect them from the cold night air.

"Harry, come on, " Draco said in an annoyed voice, "Look, " He said grabbing Lilla's shoulder, " We're friends now!"

Harry stopped walking and turned around to see Draco with his arm over Lilla's shoulder and them both smiling, no, beaming with their thumbs up. Harry looked at them for a moment before sighing, rolling his eyes, and continuing down the sidewalk. As soon as he turned around Lilla and Draco jumped from each other's grasp as if they had some incurable disease.

"Harry—"

"Look Lilla, Draco, I'm not looking for you two to be best friends. You are both big parts of my life and I don't know what I would do without either of you. So please don't make me choose between you. I don't ask that you become best friends, all I want is for you to get along. Can you please do that for me, please?" Harry turned around on his last word.

Lilla and Draco looked at each other again and then at Harry.

"Ok ,fine." Lilla said with a heavy sigh.

Draco just stood there and looked up at the sky as if nothing had happened whistling innocently. Lilla elbowed him in the ribs, "OW! Fine whatever I'll...make nice with _it_."

* * *

They walked into the club and Harry was immediately taken aback.

"It's a _gay_ club?" Draco said taking the words out of Harry's mouth.

"Well yeah, I just thought you guys would be more...comfortable here." Lilla said draping her arms on their shoulders.

"Well what are you going to do?" Harry said to Lilla, but his eyes were transfixed on the mass of male bodies pressing and rubbing against each other in the flashy multitude of colored lights streaming through the dark room.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...they're—"

"Everyone here is a queer, including us so how are you going to get off?" Draco said cutting Harry off and being as blunt as humanly possible.

"Oh, well I didn't really think about that. There has to be a sexually confused bisexual lurking around somewhere wondering wether he should take _Raoul_ up on the drink he offered."

"Oh wow Lilla—" Harry began.

"Well I'm off, prohibition is a thing of the past and this sista has a date with a tall glass of grey goose." And with that she departed from them into the mass of males with her hands up in the air doing a sort of dance.

"Well do you wanna dance?" Harry asked yelling over the music.

"I'm not much of a dancer." Draco said flatly looking around with a slight scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked latching onto Draco's arm.

"Nothing, just a little uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"I've never been to a _nightclub_ or whatever they're called." Draco said almost embarrassed.

"Well...um...me either but we can still try to the make the most of it. This song sounds good why don't we—"

"I'm gonna go and get a drink do you want anything?" Draco said interrupting.

"Oh—er—no..." Harry said taken aback.

Just as Lilla did, Draco then made his way towards the bar through the crowd of sweaty men. Harry was left there alone and just as he was about to make his way to the bar he felt someone grab his shoulder. Harry turned around and was instantly awe stricken.

"Hey stranger!" A shirtless Ryan said with a large smile.

Harry, unable to speak at the moment, just stared blankly at the slim, slightly muscular body of the one of whom he was recently his rebound..

"Well aren't you gonna say hi?"He said waving his hand in Harry's face.

"Oh...um...yes...YES.. HI I'M SORRY!" Harry said hitting himself in the head.

"Yeah," Ryan laughed a little, "So...it's been awhile. How you been?"

"Good."

"What?!" Ryan yelled over the music.

"GOOD?!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, that's nice. Hey wanna dance?" Ryan asked running his hands backwards through his long cinnamon locks.

"Um, I don't dance." Harry said point blank, obviously lying...somewhat.

"Come on! I'll teach you." Ryan said.

"Well uh—" but before Harry could answer Ryan grabbed hold of him by the hand and led him into the crowd of men.

Ryan and Harry made their way through the people until Ryan stopped in a small gap within the herd of testosterone. The lights were all different colors and were reflecting off the surfaces of all the sweat ridden bodies that were gyrating and thrusting around him.

"This is perfect." Ryan said beginning to dance.

He held his hands high in the air and moved with the music. His motions were graceful but almost tribal. His body, floating on air, cutting though the thick smog of lust and tobacco refracting the light off of his sweat-covered body. Harry couldn't help but to stare.

Ryan opened his eyes and smiled, "Well aren't you gonna dance?" He asked Harry.

"I told you I don't dance." Harry said, almost protesting.

"Non-sense!" He yelled over the music and grabbed Harry's waist; pulling it close to his, "Now just follow me."

He began to rock back and fourth gently in time with the music. Each time Ryan would brush against him he could feel his member twitching and he let out a inaudible whimper.

"See, it's not that hard." Ryan said with a grin, "You're not to bad for someone who _can't dance_."

"Yeah...so do come here often—"Harry said trying to make conversation.

"Shhh...don't talk." Ryan said as he came even closer to Harry, their faces inches apart.

"Um—er—I shouldn't—" Harry tried to explain but Ryan put his finger up to his lips, "Listen." Ryan said into Harry's ear.

As if unable to refuse, Harry closed his eyes and began to listen to the sounds around him. They were in layers, the people, random, miscellaneous noises, and then the music. Layer by layer he pulled away at the sounds until all that was left was this deafening bass pounding throughout his body. He could feel it coming up from his feet to his head. He wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and brought him even close. He grabbed hold of cinnamon locks, his eyes still closed, the lights jetting across his ivory lids form different shapes and colors in the darkness of his closed portals. Then he felt someone press their lips against his and he graciously complied and pressed against the opposing lips with just as much force. In is mind he saw Draco and himself, alone on the dance floor ebbing at each other like the sea to a boat. Fighting for dominance as they always had done in the past. Exploring each other's bodies. He could feel warm hands caressing his lean body beneath his shirt. His swollen lips connected with the flesh of the neck, sucking and nibbling in an animalistic fashion. He felt someone's hands clutch at his arse and he moaned into the kiss. He was hypnotized. The music had taken him to another place. A place of lustful rapture. A place of endless fields of sex and passion. A place...he knew he shouldn't have been. His eyes snapped open and he separated himself from Ryan's person.

"What is it?" Ryan said astonished.

"I'll tell you." Draco said from behind him. As Ryan turned around Draco gave him a right hook across the face and Ryan fell to the ground, "On second thought I'll just let you sleep on it."

"Draco...I..."

"You what Harry, what?!" Draco said infuriated, walking towards Harry.

"I...I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, something came over me I just—"

"Just made a big mistake!" Draco said cutting him off.

"Draco!" Harry called out to him as he shoved past him and made his way towards the exit.

Harry tried to follow him but the mass of people enshrouded Draco and soon he was out of sight. Harry looked behind him and Ryan too was gone. He made his way off of the dance floor and went towards the bar where Lilla was, whom was on her sixth drink.

"Lilla—"

"Harry, I don't know what is wrong. Not one guy here asked for my number." She said downing in her small glass of hard liquor.

"Lilla but it's—"

"A gay club I know, but look at me. LOOK AT ME! I am fucking gorgeous even the gayest man should at least get a bloody boner I mean for the love of God—"

"Lilla we have to get out of here Draco just saw me and Ryan and—"

"He what!?" Lilla said standing up and suddenly becoming sober, "How the hell could you let that happen!"

"I don't know I just—"

"Oh come on Harry this is no time for small talk, we have to go get him!" She said grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him towards the exit.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Harry said as the left.

* * *

"Where the hell could he be?!" Lilla said, clutching her coat closed and walking fiercely against the pavement, "It's his first time in London and he just left the club so he shouldn't have gotten that far."

"I just hope he's—"

But Harry's comment was halted by a large explosion that burst up from an alley that was just in front of them. He and Lilla shielded themselves from the blast and looked to see Draco on the street his clothes charred and he looked injured.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed about to dash to him before Lilla grabbed hold of his arm.

Harry then saw a man dressed in all black with half a cracked grey mask on, wand in hand. The man looked at Harry and he could see half the man's smile through his mask. The wizard pointed his wand at Draco's head and chuckled.

"Aveda Ka----"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" A jet of white light shot right past Harry's head and blew the masked wizard's wand out of his hand.

Harry looked behind him and there were two men. One who had his hand out stretched in front of him, a lethal expression on his face and the other with a grin.

"Just in time if I do say so myself." The taller man said in a Irish accent. His hair was jet black like Harry's but was slight shorter and spiked up. He had cobalt blue eyes and an ivory complection.

"Precisely." said the other man who's hand was out stretched. He had a Spanish accent. His skin was tan and his hair long, brown, and wavy(not curly wavy). His eyes were burning holes into the opposing wizard and only shifted once to take a glance over at Lilla who was at the moment befuddled.

"Who—" Harry began.

"Sorry mate, can we talk later. There's bit of business here to take care of. Well, Gus will you proceed?"

"Gladly." And the he jumped up into the air over all of them.

He landed about several meters away from the man and they circled each other for a moment. Then the man stuck out his hand and his wand flew back to him.

"Stupefy!" Screamed the masked wizard and a stream of red light spurt from his wand.

"Protego!" Gus yelled sticking up his right forearm.

A shield of blue light appeared in front of his forearm as the Stupefy spell made contact and was nullified. Gus ran towards the death eater with unimaginable speed dodging spell after spell till he came right in the man's face. He took his hand and pushed it against his face and brought the man down to the ground breaking the pavement under them. The wizard took his hand and threw Gus off of his person and into a near by brick wall. He got up off the ground, wand in hand, and made his way towards him. Gus struggled to his knees and was breathing hard. The other wizard laughed and pointed his wand at his head.

Harry tried to get over and help him but the other man stretched out his hand and stopped him.

"Don't worry, this is nothing. Let him take care of it." The man said with a slight grin.

"The Ministry is getting desperate, never send a boy to do a man's job." Said the masked wizard.

"My sentiments exactly." Gus said, clenching his teeth. A spiral of flame appeared around his right arm and whipped his arm through the air sending the flames at the masked wizard. The wizard screamed out in pain, clutching has left arm which was badly burned now. Gus got up and made his way to the wizard his hand out stretched towards him. Before he could grab the man he melted into the ground beneath them and escaped.

"Well, I guess he–uh—how you say— got away." Gus said running his hands through his hair and making his way towards them.

"Good Job Gus!" said the taller Irish man with his hand in the air for a high five.

"It's Augustin, Alex." He corrected ignoring the man's hand.

"Draco!" Harry said making his way towards him, "You're hurt."

"No fucking way Potter!" Draco said yanking himself out of Harry's grasp.

"Draco..." Harry began but a lump found it's way into his throat and he couldn't speak.

"Pleased to meet you Senorita. Me llama—I mean—my name is Augustin Alejandro Jose Fuertez." the Spanish boy, who couldn't have been more then nineteen, said bending over and kissing Lilla's hand.

"Gus—I mean—Augustin always the romantic. Well then." Alex said going over to Harry and Draco, help Draco up off of the ground, "You don't look to good mate."

"You think?" Draco said rolling his eyes, leaning against the man unable to stand.

"I think we should go." Augustin said looking up the street noticing bright red and blue lights flashing and the sound of sirens drawing nearer.

"I think you may have a point." Alex said with a chuckle.

"Lilla are you ok?" Harry said going over to her, noticing she wasn't looking to good.

"You," she said pointing to Augustin, "You...and the other guy...and Draco...and Harry...and the fire...and the lights...and..."

"Lilla!?" Harry exclaimed as she fainted.

(A/N: Please forgive any errors, but I wanted to get this chapter up because it has been way too long of a wait)


End file.
